


Are you curious, Blanche?

by iceloe93



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceloe93/pseuds/iceloe93





	Are you curious, Blanche?

Blanche Deveraux was legendary in bed. She may embellish her stories now and then but the woman had God given skill. Skill which she sometimes felt was unmatched by any man she had come across. Some men were at the top of her list like Mel, Robert and Sam but being above average in the bedroom wasn’t enough to match her. Still, something was better than nothing. Blanche had accepted the fact that her agility, creativity and nimbleness in the bedroom wasn’t something men her age or even significantly younger could match. Men her age didn’t have the physical dexterity anymore and men younger simply weren’t experienced enough.  
Blanche sighed. Despite her famed prowess in the bedroom Blanche found her dance card rather empty this summer. This was not something she was used to. It was one of those strange times where no plans came to fruition and when they did they fell through. The universe was conspiring to keep Blanche Deveraux from donning her latest bikini and turning heads. It was not fair. 

Dorothy Zbornac’s summer was going just fine. She had finished the last of her substitute teaching gigs and school was out for the summer. With Sophia visiting family in Sicily and Rose on a trip to St. Olaf with her new man, Dorothy was free to monopolize the lanai for some alone time with her long summer reading list. Blanche was never seen in the house before 11pm when the weather was this good, which was long after Dorothy had gone to sleep. Dorothy missed spending time with her best friend but she knew Blanche just couldn’t do without the string of suitors that followed her around. Dorothy expected an uneventful and peaceful summer by herself.

“…And then he cancelled on me… AGAIN.”

Dorothy awoke to find Blanche standing over her. She had fallen asleep on one of the lounge chairs in the lanai with a book on her chest.

“Huh?” she looked up groggily at Blanche. Blanche was clearly on the warpath about something. 

“Oh honey! are you even listenin’ to me?” Blanche looked at Dorothy accusingly.

“Yes, yes tell me what happened.” Dorothy sat up setting her book aside. Turning her attention to her beautiful friend. Blanche was dressed in a short emerald dress with a gold necklace dripping from her plunging neckline. Dorothy promptly forgot to breathe. 

“This is unacceptable, Dorothy. How dare he cancel on me?! Me?! A second time at that. When the only reason I agreed to go out with him was out of sheer boredom! The nerve of that man.” Blanche was pouting. Her face flushed with disappointment. She had her hands resting on her sublime southern hips. Her chin was turned upwards and a little to the side. Dorothy couldn’t help but admire for the umpteenth time how gorgeous her best friend looked when she was running hot about something. 

“He must be out of his mind” Dorothy managed to say, still taking in the shortness of Blanche’s dress. 

“Oh Dorothy, this summer is a total failure. This has never happened to me before in my life. I must be…” Blanche pursed her lips as if unable to say the next words. 

Dorothy already knew where this was going. Her best friend had an unyielding fear of aging. While Dorothy herself had never even quibbled with the idea of old age. She accepted it in her own practical way of approaching things. It was inevitable. Why would she waste her breath complaining about it? But she never was as beautiful as Blanche. Her best friend had reaped the benefits that came with having stunning looks her whole life. She was afraid of losing her vitality. 

“You’re fine, Blanche” Dorothy got up and stood closer to her friend. “It’s his loss. You look beautiful, sweetheart.”

The corners of Blanche’s mouth turned up at the compliment. “It is a new dress, you know. I bought it just for tonight.”

“What’s tonight?”

“Its dance night at the White Horse” Blanche sighed, looking up at Dorothy with her brilliantly blue eyes. “I say, Dororthy, why don’t you come with me?” 

“Oh no. You know I’m no good at these things.” Dorothy took a step backwards.

Blanche reached out and grasped Dorothy’s hands. “Come on. It’ll be fun. Just us gals.” Blanche pleaded with her best damsel in distress eyes. 

Dorothy couldn’t say no to her best friend and gave in with a resigned sigh.

Blanche squealed with joy. “Marvelous! We are going to have such fun. Just you see.” She paused, looking Dorothy up and down. “You’re not going to wear that are you?”

Dorothy rolled her eyes. “Yeah I’m going to show all of downtown Miami my best robe”

“Just checking” Blanche chuckled. 

 

They arrived at the White Horse around 9PM. The music was in full swing, couples swarmed the dance floor and Blanche looked right at home in the crammed club. Dorothy was uncomfortable to say the least. She could’ve been enjoying some cheesecake and the last chapter of her book right now, she thought to herself. Blanche was busy waiving to the bartenders. Seeing Blanche looking so excited and vibrant made Dorothy smile. 

The ladies made their way to the bar. 

“Hi, Tony” Blanche wiggled her fingers at the bartender, flashing him a trademark Deveraux smile.

“Hey there, Blanche” Tony yelled over the music. “Who’s your friend there?” he motioned to Dorothy who was amazed at how many men Blanche managed to name correctly using her vast mental rolodex. 

“Oh this is my date for tonight. Dorothy.” Blanche practically shouted back. 

Tony looked Dorothy up and down. Dorothy always managed to look severe even when she didn’t quite intend to. Years of being an educator dealing with mischievous youths would do that to someone. He politely nodded at Dorothy who had just had tingles shoot down her spine upon being referred to as Blanche’s date. 

After some polite back and forth yelling Blanche managed to procure some drinks for the two women. They sat at the bar observing the wildly swaying bodies before them all pulsing to the tune of the fast music. 

Dorothy noticed that Blanche was swaying to the rhythm on her barstool. She took a big swig of her drink. Liquid courage she thought. But no, she couldn’t just ask Blanche to dance… could she? No. Absolutely not. This was Miami not San Francisco. People would talk. People would stare. But then, it was quite dark and the club was packed. They could lose themselves in the crowd. Hmmm…

Blanche was staring wistfully at the dancing throng. Dorothy suddenly appeared in front of her taking her hand. 

“Let’s join them” She offered. 

“Are you mad, Dorothy?” Blanche gaped.

“You’ve practically been dancing that barstool into the ground all evening”

“As if my petite frame could do that” Blanche huffed. But Dorothy couldn’t hear her. She leaned in and whispered into Blanche’s ear “Come dance with your best friend”.

Blanche couldn’t resist the sweetness of Dorothy’s expression. She knew loud venues weren’t Dorothy’s forte. But she was trying for Blanche’s sake. After all she had been the one to drag the older woman out to this place. She obliged and followed Dorothy into the dancing mass of people. 

Blanche had never danced with a woman before. She didn’t know how to. She went into her standard follow stance and Dorothy’s hands found themselves on Blanche’s waist. Soon the women’s bodies were moving in sync. Hips and shoulders swinging, the ladies were enjoying themselves thoroughly. Blanche never thought it could be this fun to dance with a woman and Dorothy… well Dorothy was just intoxicated with Blanche’s perfume and the closeness of their bodies. 

 

The cab ride home was a giggly tipsy one. They couldn’t stop laughing at the silliest things. The girls couldn’t remember having this much fun together in ages. After generously tipping the amused cab driver, they walked the driveway home. 

They stopped in front of their door while Blanche fished for keys in her purse.

“I had so much fun with you tonight, Blanche” sighed Dorothy watching Blanche. “Thank you for taking me out”

“Why thank you for coming with me” Blanche looked up smiling at her dear friend. “It would’ve been a waste to let this dress see the inside of a closet for another day” 

“So this is what it’s like to be Blanche Deveraux’s date… not bad” 

“Oh honey, if you were a man I would be sealing the night with a kiss right here at this doorstep” Blanche said confidently puckering her lips.

Maybe it was the liquid courage, maybe it was how unexpectedly perfect their evening had gone, maybe it was how hypnotic Blanche’s lips looked… maybe all of it but without thinking, the next second, Dorothy found her lips on Blanche’s. Her hands gently cupping Blanche’s face.

What the heck did I just do! She thought to herself right up until she felt Blanche responding to her kiss. A soft tongue probed into Dorothy’s mouth tentatively. She opened her mouth further, as Blanche’s hands snaked to her shoulders. Then she felt an abrupt push.

She opened her eyes to see Blanche’s shocked face. Blanche quietly turned, unlocked the door and went inside without a word.

Dorothy was shaken by what she had just done. What was I thinking? Kissing my extremely straight best friend. Have I lost my mind? I’m going to have to move out. What will I tell ma? I’m going to lose my best friend. Why oh why did I go and do something so incredibly stupid? Dorothy chastised herself. She had never acted on her feelings for Blanche before. How had she deluded herself into thinking she was actually her date? Blanche had probably responded out of force of habit. Dread pooled into her stomach. She leaned against the wall thinking about the magnitude of what she had just done. 

Finally, after an hour or two, she drew the strength to venture inside and went straight to her room. I’m never leaving this room, she thought. However, her body’s pavlovian response to being upset was to crave ice cream. 

After losing a debate with herself, she tiptoed into the kitchen and right away ran into Blanche. Dorothy turned around and fled to her room. 

After about 30 minutes, she heard a knock on her door. She didn’t answer. Blanche poked her head in. 

“I know you’re not sleeping, Dorothy, cuz neither am I”

Dorothy covertly peered through her covers but made no attempt to move. 

Blanche sighed. She entered the room and sat on Dorothy’s bed next to where her best friend was doing her best dead possum impression.

“Dorothy?”

No response.

“Dorothy Zbornac?”

Nothing.

“Alright then, I see that you don’t wish to speak to me.” Blanche readied to leave.

Dorothy reached out and caught Blanche’s hand. Blanche looked at her friend’s sad, worried face. 

Dorothy let go of her hand, shifted to one side of her bed and patted the space next to her. Blanche laid down next to her.

Both women stared at the ceiling. 

“That was a funny joke to play, you startled me”

“I’m sorry, Blanche”

“I didn’t know you could be so spontaneous but I guess I did give you an easy set up. Who knew serious Ms. Dorothy had such an audacious sense of humor”

Dorothy realized Blanche was going to play this off as a practical joke to help Dorothy save face. She didn’t want that. She wanted to tell Blanche what happened and sincerely apologize to her.

“It wasn’t a joke, Blanche. I wanted to kiss you.” Dorothy admitted “in fact, I have wanted to kiss you for a very, very long time”

Dorothy braced for her friend’s shock and outrage.

“I know” Blanche said, simply

Dorothy turned her head and looked at Blanche. 

“You know?” She whispered.

“You are my best friend in the whole world, Dorothy. I know this and I know you.” Blanche turned to look at Dorothy.

The two women moved to lay on their sides, facing each other.

“You never said anything” Dorothy responded in amazement.

“Of course not! What would I have said, honey? Dorothy, pick up your jaw off the floor this dress is not that short?”

“was I that obvious?” Dorothy closed her eyes in embarrassment

“Only to me” Blanche smirked.

Dorothy couldn’t bring herself to look Blanche in the eyes.

“Well I’m sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable and I’m sorry for tonight”.

She looked so incredibly sad that Blanche reached out and tipped Dorothy’s chin upwards until she looked at Blanche. 

“You have never made me uncomfortable, Dorothy. I was just surprised by tonight, that’s all”.

The best friends looked at each other.

Dorothy couldn’t believe that Blanche knew. She had known all along!

“Well now that that’s settled” Blanche said getting out of bed “we can go back to being plain ol’ Blanche and Dorothy again”.

Dorothy smiled at her best friend. This was a miracle as far as she was concerned.

“Good night, Blanche”.

“Good night, honey”.

Blanche left a pensive Dorothy behind and made her way to her room.

She hadn’t even started her night time skin routine. She sat in front of her vanity mirror, examining herself. Was that a new wrinkle? No. Absolutely not. Not if she could help it. Blanche was going to fight the good fight till she could.

Just as she was twisting the cap off her faithful night serum, Dorothy burst into her room.

“You kissed me back!” She exclaimed.

“I did no such thing!” Blanche turned around to face her friend.

“Blanche, your tongue was in my mouth!” 

Blanche stood up “I don’t know what you’re talking about”.

“I did not imagine that, Blanche. You absolutely kissed me back”

“I--no--you--but” Blanche stuttered as Dorothy’s gaze weighed her down.

“Why did you kiss me back?”

“I suppose I was curious, that’s all” Blanche admitted

“and?”

“and what?” Blanche looked up at Dorothy from beneath her long lashes.

“How was it?” Dorothy demanded

Blanche subconsciously looked at Dorothy’s lips and licked her own.

Dorothy’s heart raced. She took a step forward.

Just like that twice in one night Dorothy was kissing Blanche and Blanche was kissing Dorothy back; delving tongues, exploring hands and all.

Blanche was surprised at how tender and skillful Dorothy’s lips were. It felt good. Really good to be kissing the taller woman. The way Dorothy’s left hand pressed firmly against the small of her back and her right hand cupped her face gently hitched Blanche’s breath. She was getting hot all over. Blanche ran her tongue across Dorothy’s bottom lip and nipped at it, drawing a throaty moan from Dorothy. Their heads still swimming with lust they rested their foreheads against each other’s, both women breathing hard.

Dorothy couldn’t tear her eyes away from the way Blanche’s flushed chest rose and fell. Blanche noticed this and in turn couldn’t resist pulling down the straps of her night gown, exposing her hardened nipples. Dorothy, not wasting a moment, walked Blanche backwards and laid her down on the bed. She bent and took one of Blanche’s nipples into her mouth while rolling the other one between her finger and thumb.

“Oh lord, Dorothy…” Blanche gasped. It felt so unbelievably good. Dorothy was making waves of pleasure go down her body crashing at her toes.

Dorothy ran her tongue up Blanche’s neck to her earlobe, taking it into her mouth and suckling on it. Driving Blanche to part her legs wantonly. Dorothy felt a tug and realized Blanche want trying to take her nightgown off, wanting terribly to feel her skin against Dorothy’s.  
Dorothy obliged and Blanche marveled. Dorothy had always hidden her body under lose fitting outfits. Blanche couldn’t imagine why. She had full symmetrical breasts, long sinewy limbs and a waist to die for. Dorothy felt Blanche stare and withdrew self-consciously. Blanche reached out and pulled Dorothy in for a long sating kiss.

Dorothy pulled off Blanche’s nightgown, beholden to a view she had only fanaticized about in the dark hours of the night when her mind just couldn’t distract her libido anymore. Blanche lay in front of her, with her eyes full of lust and urgency for Dorothy. Her underwear already soaking with desire. Dorothy kissed her way down Blanche, looking up only to seek permission before pulling Blanche’s underwear off. 

Blanche was hot, moist and hungry. Dorothy pulled her to the edge of the bed and went down on her knees almost as if to offer a solemn prayer. She rested Blanche’s feet on her shoulders and began kissing Blanche’s wetness. Soft kisses, open mouthed kisses, tongue kisses. She lay her tongue flat at Blanche’s opening poised to enter and then roamed her tongue in circles around, but not touching, Blanche’s clit. This drove Blanche wild with lust. She had never had anyone work on her down there with such reverence and skill. She couldn’t believe that Dorothy was the one making her back arch to the moon. Dorothy finally turned her attentions to Blanche’s clit, wrapping her mouth around it and suckling it then lapping it up gently. Blanche’s hands pressed against the back of Dorothy’s head, her fingers tangled up in her hair. Dorothy felt Blanche’s breathing change and her body constricting, she didn’t speed her motions. She kept it consistent and paced so that Blanche would come slow and long. Blanche climaxed like never before. She had never been subject to such expert ministrations. Usually, for her, getting off was something she had to aim at with persistence.

Dorothy kept with Blanche until the last ripple of pleasure passed through her body. Then she slowly made her way up, kissing Blanche’s shoulder. She lay next to Blanche, searching her face, trying to figure out what the southern woman was feeling. Blanche looked back at Dorothy with shining eyes. 

“wow… that was… wow” Blanche managed to says.

Dorothy smiled at the look of admiration coming from Blanche.

They both lay in silence, basking in their sated glow.

Dorothy ran her fingers up and down Blanche’s front, from her sternum to her pelvis; sending shivers down Blanche’s body. 

“You’ve done this before” Blanche looked at her lover.

“Maybe” Dorothy smiled with mischievous eyes.

Blanche took hold of Dorothy’s hands and pushed them downwards, “show me again” she managed.

Blanche moaned as Dorothy’s long fingers filled her. 

Summer wasn’t looking too bad now.


End file.
